Los Juegos (Digimon)
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Los 100 juegos han comenzado y está vez Sora y Yamato serán los elegidos, solo uno puede ganar ¿podrá sobrevivir uno de ellos hasta el final? "Que la suerte esté siempre de su lado"
1. Chapter 1

**Los 100° juegos han comenzado y está vez Sora y Yamato serán los elegidos, solo uno puede ganar ¿podrá sobrevivir uno de ellos hasta el final? "Que la suerte esté siempre de su lado"**

**Digimon no me pertenece, si fuera así Taichi y Yamato ya estuvieran entre mis manos.**

_Hace muchos años Estados Unidos ( ahora nombrado el Capitolio) atacó al mundo sin compasión debido a que querían más poder destruyendo cada país exceptuando a Japón, este sobrevivió con la condición de que cada año debía haber un hombre y una mujer de cada estado (ahora distritos)._

El fin de curso llegaba y aunque ya llegaban las vacaciones de verano no era algo que les emocionaba debido que como ese año como a los 99 anteriores se llevaría a cabo un evento nada agradable para los adolescentes llamada la cosecha. Donde un chico y una chica de cada país lo representaba en los juegos del hambre.

-Sora – grito un joven de una cabellera castaña particular y ojos choco latosos acercándose a su amiga pelirroja

-¿Tai. Qué sucede? – Pregunto Sora preocupada porque su amigo le gritaba de una manera no muy común en él - ¿Te pasa algo?

-La verdad es que estoy muy preocupado por la cosecha de este año.

-Yo igual como en todos

-Si pero es este será algo diferente, ya sabes por Hikari

Hikari era la hermana pequeña de Taichi era 3 años menor a Tai, ella era una niña de 12 años con cabello corto castaño muy tierna y amigable pero algo tímida y enfermiza era por esta razón que su hermano mayor la sobreprotegía. Este año eras diferente por la razón que sería el primer año de Hikari en la cosecha y se tenía a Taichi de los nervios de punta.

-No te preocupes es su primer año tiene muy pocas posibilidades de salir – le apoyo Takenouchi no muy convencida. – Tai lo siento pero tengo que irme.

La pelirroja caminaba hacia su casa por las calles que caminaba se observaba las calles grises y gente pidiendo limosnas, destrozadas por la Guerra de hace 100 años. Y Sora quería ayudar pero como ayudar si ella apenas podía mantener a su familia.

La casa Takenouchi era pequeña de solo 1 planta contaba con 2 habitaciones, 1 baño y una pequeña cocina.

-Mamá ya llegué – gritó la pelirroja dejando su mochila en una de las sillas – mamá – volvió a gritar.

-Sora que bueno que ya llegaste – asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina - la cena ya casi está lista, hoy tendremos suerte de comer algo de pan.

La menor de los Takenouchi puso la mesa para ella y su madre.

-Hija te eh dejado tu ropa para este año – dijo su madre con voz quebradiza.

Acabando de comer Sora se dirigió a su cuarto y tal como dijo su madre sobre su cama había u vestido blanco con unos pequeños retoques azules llegando un poco debajo de sus rodillas, realmente era muy hermoso o al menos sería hermoso sino lo tuviera que usar para una ceremonia que decidiría si viviría o moriría.

-Te ves hermosa – le dijo su madre tratando de sonreír.

-Lo sería sino fuera para la cosecha – le respondió Sora un poco enojada, ella llevaba su pelo completamente suelto con unos broches de flores azules.

Ya en la cosecha que se realizaba afuera de la casa del gobernador. Les tomaban muestras de sangre como todos los años, los más pequeños eran los más asustados y nerviosos.

-Buenas Tardes a todos – saludó una mujer de traje verde al igual que su cabello – muchos ya me conocen pero me presentaré por los que entran este año – soy Nicky Ferguson.

Como en todos los años les mostraron un video de la guerra que sucedió hace ya 100 años y la razón de él porque comenzaron estos juegos.

-Bueno comencemos con la primera representante del distrito 12 – Nicky metió su mano a la bola de cristal donde estaban los nombres de cada uno de los tributos de ese distrito – y la elegida es…

CONTINUARÁ

**¿Quién será la elegida?**

**Como se dieron cuenta está historia es de los Juegos del Hambre con Digimon.**

**Nos leemos la próxima.**


	2. Llegada al Capitolio

**Capítulo 2**

-Bueno comencemos con la primera representante del distrito 12 – Nicky metió su mano a la bola de cristal donde estaban los nombres de cada uno de los tributos de ese distrito – y la elegida es Hikari Yagami.

Hikari una niña de tan solo 12 años cabello corto color castaño ojos cafés-rojizos, era demasiado tímida pero muy amable con otros su hermano la sobreprotegía especialmente porque la castaña era muy enfermiza.

La Yagami caminaba lentamente y muerta de miedo. Sora podía ver como Taichi estaba todo pálido se notaba que deseaba hacer algo por su pequeña hermana pero le era imposible la razón era que él era del sexo opuesto.

"Que no habíamos hecho todo lo posible para que la pequeña Hikari no saliera en los juegos, yo tengo 27 papelitos en ese frasco y Taichi unas 42, nosotros somos los encargados de llevar la comida cada quien a su respectiva casa" pensó Sora "Y ahora pienso que no hubiera sido tan mala idea aceptar la idea de mi amigo el día anterior"

_Flash back _

_Era un día nublado y una pelirroja se encontraba fuera del distrito 12 donde se prohibía estar, la pelirroja llevaba en su mano un arco cuando vio un venado sería perfecto para una cena estupenda de la cual pocas veces se daba por no decir nunca. La flecha ya estaba preparada en el arco la pelirroja respiraba despacio al tiempo que se concentraba y justo cuando iba a disparar el venado se fue corriendo por una piedra que alguien había lanzado._

_-Gracias Taichi ahora no tendré comida para la semana – dijo Sora furiosa mientras volteaba para verlo._

_El moreno volvió a lanzar una piedra a unos arbustos donde salió una gran parvada de pájaros – ves ay tienes tú comida – le dijo Taichi – por cierto toma – entregándole un pedazo de pan._

_-Oh por Dios, ¿es pan de verdad? – pregunto la pelirroja al tiempo que se comía un pedazo, el moreno asintió - ¿Cuántas teselas tienes? – volvió a preguntar._

_-42 – respondió a la pregunta de su amiga. Taichi al igual que la pelirroja era el encargado de llevar comida su mesa desde el día en que su padre murió con el de Sora en un accidente. – Deberíamos escapar – propuso._

_-Eso es algo imposible tienen el Capitolio tiene todos los perímetros de cada distrito rodeado nos sería imposible escondernos además tú tienes a Hikari y no creo que aguante un v_iaje tan _largo y peligroso._

_Fin flashback_

Sora salió de sus pensamientos y armándose de todo su valor empujo a las chicas que estaban frente a ellas y grito.

-SOY VOLUNTARIA – A lo que todo el mundo volteo a verla.

-Que interesante – exclamo Ferguson. Hikari le gritaba a Sora "no" y lloraba su hermano se la llevo cargando a otro lugar. – Pasa jovencita, la pelirroja caminaba y respiraba entre cortadamente con gotas que bajaban hasta su cuello por el nerviosismo. Pero también se sentía reconfortante por haber salvado una niña de tan solo 12 años no es que ella fuera muy mayor pero si tenía un poco de más oportunidad que Hikari. -¿Y cuál es tú nombre? – le pregunto Nicky a Takenouchi cuando llego al estrado poniéndole el micrófono en la boca.

-So…So…Sora Takenouchi – Titubeó

-Puedo ver que Hikari no es familiar tuyo ¿o me equivoco?

-Ella es como una pequeña hermana para mí.

-Denle un aplauso a la voluntaria del distrito 12 de los 100 juegos del hambre – Nicky levanto la mano de la pelirroja como si fuera lo mejor del mundo estar parado ahí. Todo mundo la veía con lastima.

Nicky Ferguson volvió a meter su mano en la bola de cristal para sacar el tributo varonil.

-Y nuestro segundo tributo es Yamato Ishida.

Yamato Ishida su flequillo de cabello rubio cayéndole sobre la cara, hermosos ojos azules como el cielo que hipnotizaban a cualquier chica. El tocaba la guitarra algunas noches en pubs para ganar un poco de dinero o más bien cómo un pasatiempo aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba puesto que su padre era el dueño de la panadería.

-Eh aquí nuestros tributos de los 100 juegos del hambre.

El distrito levanto su mano izquierda juntando los 3 dedos de en medio y los de los extremos cruzados entre ellos, esta seña significaba buena suerte y un adiós.

…

A los dos tributos los llevaron a unos cuartos por separado estos eran oscuros y si no fuera por la pequeña ventana que tenían no se podría ver nada. A los tributos los llevaban ahí para que no escaparan y pudieran despedirse de sus seres queridos de los cuales tal vez nunca volverían a ver.

Sora paseaba por la habitación observando los detalles de esta no era que le importaba solo que no había más que hacer, fue en ese instante que la puerta se abrió de repente.

-Sora- era Taichi quien había abierto la puerta y junto a él estaba Hikari. Llegando fue a darle un abrazo a su mejor amiga – sé que puedes hacerlo – intento animar donde ni el mismo se lo creía.

-Son otros 23 tributos, ¿cómo le voy hacer para ganar? – pregunto la pelirroja dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tengo toda mi confianza en ti – le dijo el moreno volteándola de los hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos – Eres una excelente arquera.

-Sora-llamo la más pequeña de esa habitación que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto la pelirroja inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura de Hikari

-Yo no quería que esto pasará – dijo con pequeñas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto con voz dulce como si no supiera de que hablaba.

-Yo fui la que salí, yo debería ser la que va a los juegos no tú.

-Hikari no te preocupes estaré bien – ni ella misma se creía esas palabras.

-Quiero darte esto – Hikari se quitó un collar con el símbolo del sinsajo, el sinsajo es un ave creado a través de la unión de charlajos y sinsontes femeninos también era considerado como un símbolo de rebeldía era por eso que la castaña siempre lo tenía escondido dentro de su ropa.

-Gracias – colocándoselo. Se paró nuevamente para estar casi a la altura del moreno (él era al menos una cabeza más alto que ella) –Taichi, sé que cuidarás a Hikari pero también quiero pedirte que cuides de mi madre – él asintió

…

A los pocos minutos llegó un tren (era como un tren submarino) que los llevaría al Capitolio, el tren era de un blanco pulcro y gris muy claro en la parte de abajo. Por dentro ni se diga era demasiado elegante al menos para Sora que nunca en su vida había visto tanta comida en una sola mesa y un mismo día.

La pelirroja comió pescado empapelado el cual deanato gusto con gusto, mientras que por otro lado Yamato se comió un poco de pollo.

-¿Sabes?-comenzó el rubio rompiendo ese silencio tan incómodo –levantando su cara para mirarla – eso de ofrecerte por la vida de Hikari fue muy valiente de tu parte – ante esta confesión la pelirroja también levanto la mirada.-Yo lo hubiera hecho por Takeru.

Takeru era el pequeño hermano de Yamato, era igual de rubio y ojos azules, a pesar de que Sora y Yamato jamás se habían dirigido la palabra ella si conocía a Takeru debido que el de más pequeño se jugaba con la pequeña Hikari y ella muchas veces los veía, pero desde que hace muchos años Sora no se comunicaba con el pequeño rubio.

Después de un rato llegó un hombre de unos 40 años su piel era de color normal tenía una barba de color negro al igual que su pelo y ojos, vestía una camisa azul claro fajada de un lado del pantalón los cuales estaban algo gastados, en su mano derecha llevaba una botella de cerveza.

-¿Cuándo empezamos? – pregunto Ishida cuando su mentor de nombre Hayate Hiruma se sentó en una silla.

-Estas demasiado ansiosos ¿no crees? Nadie es así.

-Quiero saber cual es el plan, tú eres nuestro mentor.

-¿Mentor? – pregunto el pelinegro haciéndose el desentendido.

-Sí tú eres nuestro mentor, debes darnos consejos y conseguirnos patrocinadores.

-Está bien admitan la inmunidad de su propia muerte – dijo después de tomar un trago de su cerveza – Nada de lo que yo haga los salvará

-¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? – pregunto Sora ligeramente con el ceño fruncido y que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada.

-Mejor me iré a mi camarote a terminarme esto- dijo Hayate señalando su vaso con cerveza.

Al día siguiente Sora prendió la tv donde pasaban los juegos anteriores, Sora se sentía masoquista por ver juegos donde se asesinaban entre ellos mismos y que pronto ella estaría dentro de ellos sin ninguna escapatoria.

A la hora de la cena por fin Hayate decidió darles algunos consejos a Yamato para sobrevivir.

-¿Cómo es fácil que te asesinen? – pregunto la pelirroja que llego a la mitad de la platica.

-¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? – Pregunto el mentor – le estaba dando algunos consejos de supervivencia.

-¿Cómo qué? – pregunto Takenouchi sentándose en una silla.

-El como encontrar un refugio – hablo Ishida esta vez.

-Sería muy útil se llegan ahí con vida – dijo Hiruma de una manera un poco burlona.

-¿Cómo se encuentra un refugio? – pregunto Sora, el la ignoro pidiendo la mermelada para su pan tostado. -¿Cómo se encuentra un refugio? – pregunto está vez enojada.

-Al menos espera que este despierto. Ser mentor es algo difícil, me pasa la mermelada – volvió pedir. Sora agarro un cuchillo y lo clavo con fuerza en la mesa casi partiéndole la mano a Hayate.

-Esa mesa es muy cara, niña, más cara de lo que tu distrito ganara en toda su vida – regaño Nicky que estaba en el mismo vagón que ellos.

-Enserio quieren saber como sobrevivir hagan que **el público las quiera **–resaltando las palabras quiera y público.-Mmmhh no es lo que esperabas – al ver la cara de la pelirroja – cuando empiece la competencia necesitarán, agua, comida, medicinas, algún arma e inclusive fósforos, esas cosas hacen la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte y para conseguir todo eso necesitan patrocinadores y si los quieren deben hacer que el público los quiera. Y hermosa por ahora no estás teniendo un buen inicio.

-Ahí esta – dijo Yamato parándose de su asiento. Ya habían llegado al capitolio – es enorme, es increíble-dijo volteando a ver a Sora y Hayate.

El capitolio era gigantesco con sus rascacielos, puentes una gran cascada bajo uno de los puentes, las personas llevaban un maquillaje demasiado exagerado y llamativo con una peluca que combinara con el color de su maquillaje. Los habitantes de ahí aplaudían al ver llegar el tren como si los tributos fueran grandes celebridades.

…

Sobre una cama plana estaba Sora recostada sobre ella donde un grupo de especialistas le arreglaban un poco como el limpiarla de pies a cabeza, depilándola, cepillándole el cabello.

-¿Qué dicen? – Pregunto Sora al ver que los estilistas estaban hablándose -¿Qué dicen?

-Decía que te tenemos que limpiarte otra vez para llevarte con Brett.

Al haber sido limpiada nuevamente, Sora espero pacientemente a Brett.

-Eso fue lo más valiente que eh visto jamás -Sora se sentó sobe la cama al oírlo llegar, Brett no era como la demás gente del Capitolio el vestía con ropa nada llamativa y su pelo y ojos era de un color normal. – Me llamo Brett – se presentó extendiéndole la mano.

-Sora – se presentó ella estrechándole la mano que él le había ofrecido.

-Lamento mucho que te haya pasado esto, y en todo lo que pueda te ayudaré – dijo sentándose en una silla que estaba ahí – está noche será el desfile de tributos donde te presentaremos al mundo.

-¿Y quieres hacerme ver bonita?

-No solo eso sino que haremos que causes un gran impacto. A todos los tributos los visten según su distrito.

-El nuestro es de mineros.

-Si pero yo no lo quiero hacer, quiero algo que jamás nadie olvide, ¿te hablaron sobre conseguir patrocinadores

-Sí, pero no soy muy buena haciendo amigos.

-Yo pienso que alguien tan valiente no debería llevar un atuendo tan absurdo.

-Espero que no.

_CONTINUARÁ_

**Bien hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.**

**Gracias a los que me dejaron sus comentarios. Espero recibir más de ustedes.**

**Hasta la próxima nos leemos.**


	3. Comienza el entrenamiento

**Capítulo 3**

La hora del desfile de los tributos llego, todos ellos se daban sus últimos detalles, cada pareja llevaba un traje referente a su distrito. Sora llevaba un vestido negro de mangas largas un poco más debajo de las rodillas y Yamato al igual que su compañera llevaba el traje negro a diferencia que el de él era unos pantalones.

Al haber empezado el desfile los trajes de Yamato y Sora se prendieron en llamas, todos los tributos llevaban ropas muy increíbles pero ninguna era competencia para los tributos de los del 12, ellos dejarían una marca por días mientras que con el rubio y la pelirroja sería un impacto de años.

Yamato agarro la mano de la pelirroja lo cual al sentir la mano de su compañero lo vio con una mirada no muy agradable.

-Vamos, les encantará – insistió Ishida. Al final ella cedió y ambos levantaron la mano.

En un balcón muy alto había 2 personas fue el presidente Yutaka quien hablo este tenía el cabello lleno de canas con barba de color blanco sus ojos eran negros como el carbón era muy elegante pero su mirada era de superioridad.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos – decía el presidente mientras que con sus manos indicaba que guardaran un poco de silencio- bienvenidos tributos celebramos su coraje y su sacrificio – toda la multitud aplaudía con gran entusiasmo – y les deseamos felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.

-Eso fue increíble – dijo Brett al terminar el desfile.

-Todo el mundo hablará de ustedes dos – dijo Nicky entusiasta.

-Que valiente – dijo Hayate.

…..

Cada tributo tiene su "departamento" correspondiente a su número de distrito, a nuestros protagonistas les toca el número doce, el pen house. Este era realmente grande y elegante con un pasillo, al frente unas escaleras color negras de lado derecho un pequeño árbol sin hojas de adorno sin hojas, la mesa era de vidrio y alrededor tenía sillas verdes.

-Que tal si asean antes de bañar – dijo Nicky más por orden que por sugerencia.

La habitación de Sora era de colores oscuros pero aun así muy elegante, su cama azul grisáceo con dos cojines amarillos, y contaba con una ventana donde con un control se podía ver el paisaje que se deseará. Un bosque fue el que Sora puso por más tiempo ella lo analizaba y recordaba los viejos tiempos que pasaba ahí cazando junto a su amigo Taichi.

Después de que Sora tomará un baño con agua caliente logrando sentirse más relajada por el viaje tan largo que realizo y bajándole un poco realmente muy poco la presión de lo que pronto se acercaba. Para cenar se vistió con una falda a cuadros negros y blancos y un suéter negro su pelo lo llevaba suelto con una pequeña diadema en los pies llevaba unos flats.

Saliendo de la habitación para su mala suerte se topó con Yamato Ishida quien vestía unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa negra, este conjunto lo hacía ver más guapo de lo que ya era, cualquier chica caería rendida a sus pies a excepción de Sora Takenouchi.

La cena transcurrió en silencio solo escuchándose los cubiertos, fue Hayate quien rompió ese silencio que se volvía cada vez más incómodo.

-Mañana comienzan sus entrenamientos – dijo Hayate interrumpiendo aquel silencio – No muestren sus mejores habilidades.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Yamato.

-Si los muestran antes de la arena serán aplastados por los otros tributos como un insecto.

Una muchachita de 21 años castaña pelo largo y ojos azules oscuros de mirada triste, era quien les servía la comida.

-¿Oye no te conozco? – pregunto Takenouchi, la castaña negó rotundamente con la cabeza al tiempo que recogía los platos para servir los platos y servir los postres.

-Por supuesto que no la conoces es un avox – dijo Nicky.

Un avox es quien se atreve a desafiar al Capitolio y terminan por cortarle la lengua para aprender su lección.

….

Al día siguiente era el primer día de entrenamiento.

-En 4 días 23 de ustedes habrán muerto y uno de ustedes estará vivo, quien será habrá prestado atención a las indicaciones, primero no peleen con otro tributo tendrán mucho tiempo para hacerlo en lo en la arena, hay 4ejercicios obligatorios el resto será entrenamiento individual mi consejo es no ignoren la supervivencia todos quieren empuñar una espada pero la mayoría muere por causas naturales: 10% por infección, 20% por deshidratación, la exposición puede matar tan fácil como un cuchillo- dijo una señora de cabello negro con ojos del mismo color.

En la arena se veían todos los tributos entrenando, Sora eligió el área de plantas de cuáles son sus clasificaciones cada una. El instructor era un hombre bajo de estatura cabello negro y barba y sus ojos color negro el hombre se veía amable pero en realidad era muy estricto. La pelirroja llegó a aprender más de lo que ya sabía. Hubo una que le llamó mucho la atención, era una pequeña fruta de color negro un pequeño tallo verde, nombradas "jaulas de noche" su función consistía en que el ser que las comiera moriría antes de que lleguen al estómago eso la perturbaba además que para su mala suerte existía otra planta igual a diferencia que está era mínimamente más grande y está servía de medicina.

-Hey tú tomaste mi cuchillo – dijo un hombre alto y musculoso de 18 años castaño de piel morena y ojos azules. No era una pregunta era un reclamó.

-Yo no tome tu cuchillo – aclaró el joven igual de enojado.

Comenzó una discusión que hubiera seguido hasta llegar a los golpes si no hubiera sido por la intervención de los agentes de la paz.

Sora y otro muchacho muy musculoso de cabello café rojizo y ojos cafés y su cabello casi tan estrafalario como el de Taichi, se dieron cuenta que quién había armado esa casi pelea no había sido nada más que una pequeña niña trepada en una de las enredaderas del techo.

-Todo devuelta a la fila.

….

…

.

El entrenamiento había terminado

Y ahora Sora junto a sus compañeros de equipo almorzaban en su departamento.

-Es un profesional – dijo Hayate después de haberle contado lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento.

-Del distrito 1 – respondió Sora.

-Y el 2 – continuó Yamato.

-Estudian en una academia especial donde son entredós desde pequeños para a los 18 ofrecerse como tributos para ese punto son muy letales. – informó Hayate y tomó un poco de su sopa.

-Pero ello no reciben ningún favor especial, es más se quedan en los mismo departamentos que ustedes no les dejan comer postres y ustedes si les dejan comer – dijo Nicky muy feliz como si esa información les sirviera para sobrevivir en la arena.

-Y ¿qué tan buenos son? – pregunto Yamato.

-Obviamente son muy buenos y ganan casi siempre aquí, pero…

-No siempre-fue interrumpido por Nicky.

-Son demasiado arrogantes-continuó el mentor – la arrogancia se vuelve en un gran problema-volteado a ver a Sora y ella le devolvió la mirada. –Supe que eres arquera – Hayate cambio de tema.

-Si bueno…-dijo Sora no dándole importancia.

-Es mejor que eso – interrumpió el rubio –Papá a veces le compra ardillas dice que siempre le da en el ojo nunca falla-alagó el ojiazul.

-Yamato es fuerte-dijo la Pelirroja volteándose a Hayate.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ishida confundido.

-Lo eh visto levantar costales de harina sobre su cabeza-está vez fue el turno de Sora de alagar.

-¿Y? no voy a matar a alguien con un costal de harina.

-No pero tendrás más oportunidad de ganar si alguien te ataca con un cuchillo.

-No tengo oportunidad de ganar ninguna ¿entiendes?–Yamato levanto la voz-Es cierto lo saben todos – continuó ya más tranquilo-mi madre lo dijo el distrito 12 por fin tendrá un ganador – se detuvo por un instante- pero ella no lo dijo por mí lo dijo por ti.

Después de una pequeña pausa donde nadie habló.

-Ya no tengo hambre-dijo el rubio levantándose de la mesa.

Después de que Yamato se levantó de la mesa a Sora le vino un recuerdo donde él le salvo la vida.

Cuando dejo de recordar ella también se retiró de la mesa.

….

..

.

Al otro día en el entrenamiento.

Sora está vez eligió el área para hacer nudos donde en realidad no había nadie más que ella y otras dos personas. La pelirroja observaba los movientos de sus oponentes

Los del distrit peleaban usaban armas.

Ryo perteneciente al distrito dos al mismo donde la vez anterior le habían robado su cuchillo practicaba la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Koji distrito 1 su cabello azul marino casi negro amarrado a una coleta y sus ojos eran de color azul más claro, él lazaba lanzas a los objetivos que le ponían enfrente.

Zoe rubia y ojos verdes pertenecientes al mismo distrito que Koji, ella también al igual que Sora sabía usar el arco solo que la rubia no era tan buena como la pelirroja.

Y por último se encontraba Rikka una chica del distrito dos pelirroja amarrado en una coleta de caballo alto sus ojos eran violetas y tenía una mirada de que a ella no le gustaba perder, ella practicaba en su puntería con cuchillos no fallando ni una sola vez.

Yamato escalaba en una red donde termino cayéndose, los del 1 y el 2 se reían de él.

-Arroja esa cosa de metal – le dijo Sora llegando de repente a su lado.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido, y volteo a ver de que era de lo que hablaba Sora. Eran unas grandes bolas de metal debían medir entre 300 kg y 400kg. – No Hayate dijo que no mostráramos…

-Lo que él diga no me importa – interrumpió su compañera –ellos te están viendo como un bocadillo- refiriéndose a los del 1 y 2-Ahora, hazlo.

Yamato camino para acercarse a las bolas de metal, agarró una de ellas y después de volver a caminar un poco más la aventó con todas sus fuerzas dejando sorprendidos a todos.

….

-Hola-saludó Sora a Yamato.

-Hola – correspondió el saludo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-preguntando por su mano que estaba pintada igual a un árbol.

-Antes decoraba los pasteles de la panadería-respondió modestamente – ven te mostraré-enseñándole con un tronco su camuflaje.

-Wow-se impresiono.

-Creo que tienes una sombra

Sora volteo para atrás y se percató de quien la miraba era la misma niña de la otra vez donde se armó casi un alboroto. Ella tenía de cabello color violeta y sus ojos llegándole al café.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno hasta aquí el 3° capítulo**

**¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto la película de battle royal? **

**Yo no la eh visto pero me han contado de que trata.**

**Es una película japonesa muy parecida a los juegos del hambre, en está escogen a un grupo de escuela, solo dura 3 días y si en estos 3 días no queda solo uno todos mueren explotando por un collar que traen como radar que si intentan quitárselos también explotan.**

**Espero sus comentarios**


End file.
